Превратности любви и другие трудности
by ManyaChka
Summary: Фанфик о том, как неожиданно порой складываются отношения и что с ними делать.
1. Prologue

Автор: ManyaChka

Бета: пока что данная роль отведена исключительно Word-у, но если кто-то хочет занять его место – милости просим!

Дисклаймер: ни вселенная, ни персонажи сериала Working! мне не принадлежат. А жаль. Ибо прибрать к рукам Сато я бы не отказалась XD

Предупреждения: 1) Честно старалась избежать ООС-ности, но кто знает, вдруг где-нибудь да не избежала? о_О

2) Внимание! Присутствует высоко концентрированная Женская Логика в больших количествах. Людям, незнакомым с данным явлением, рекомендуется читать с огромной осторожностью.

3)Автор – тормоз. И этим всё сказано -_-"

Размещение: исключительно с согласия автора и с этой шапкой.

Описание: Взаимоотношения – сложная штука. Вот, казалось бы, знаешь человека целую вечность и уже сто раз успел составить о нём мнение, но тут всего один поступок, всего одно слово или один взгляд меняет всё. Ты открываешь его для себя с новой стороны, и становится невозможно думать о нём так, как думал прежде. Непонятно, что же делать дальше – оставлять, как есть, уже нельзя, а изменять что-то в отношениях страшно – вдруг всё испортишь? А уж если вы юная романтически настроенная барышня без царя в голове, разрешить подобные метания и вовсе непосильная задача…

От автора: Наверняка у некоторых читателей возникает вопрос: а как автор вообще дошёл до такого пейринга? Вроде бы в аниме особых намёков на подобную пару замечено не было, да и Сато вообще-то ведь уже влюблён в другую. Но на самом деле всё очень и очень просто – мне не нравится Ячио. Ну не люблю я глупых девушек, что поделать. Скажете, Танесима тоже не кладезь знаний? А я отвечу, что она всего лишь по-детски наивна, не более. А это мне куда ближе, чем полное отсутствие головы на плечах у некоторых _ В общем, те, кто с моей точкой зрения не согласен, могут смело закрывать данную страничку, а вот все остальные – приятного чтения! ^_^

_**Пролог, в котором Попура-тян даёт начало всей этой истории.**_

Это была катастрофа. Трагедия вселенского масштаба. Без сомнения, мир ещё не знал проблем, подобных этой. Даже предательски забравшийся на недосягаемую высоту верхней полки шкафа любимый томик манги сейчас казался куда более доступным, чем единственно возможный выход из данной ситуации. Обессиленная собственным безнадёжным положением Танесима ничком рухнула на кровать. Подтащив ближе к себе плюшевого медведя, размером едва ли не больше её самой, девушка обхватила его руками и ногами, тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

Через две недели ей исполнится 18 лет! Две недели! 18 лет! Что может быть хуже?

Попура-тян уткнулась носом в мягкую бархатистую голову игрушки.

Что ей теперь делать? Как же её мечта стать взрослой, просвещённой во всех отношениях девушкой к началу нового этапа жизни? Неужели даже после окончания школы и поступления в выбранный университет она не будет знать того, без чего её так и будут принимать за ребёнка? Какая чудовищная несправедливость! Ведь она так хочет понять всё это, так хочет… влюбиться.

Не выпуская из своих цепких объятий мишку, Танесима села.

Всё началось ещё в то время, когда ей было всего 12. Точнее, в 12 всё было просто чудесно и ничего не предвещало беды, но корень всех зол несомненно прятался именно там. В 13 у Попуры-тян возникли смутные подозрения, а в 14 это и вовсе стало очевидно. Она перестала расти. А хуже всего то, что из-за низкого роста никто не воспринимал её всерьёз. Для всех она так и осталась маленькой девочкой.

Открыть ей глаза на эту простую и обидную истину помог случай, произошедший ещё в 1 классе старшей школы. Её одноклассницы решили обсудить свою личную жизнь и Танесима, будучи совершенно нормальной молоденькой девушкой, просто не могла остаться в стороне. Но когда настала её очередь поделиться своими достижениями на любовном фронте, она искренне призналась, что никогда не питала романтических чувств ни к одному парню. Многие удивились, но одна девушка, небрежно пожав плечами, равнодушно сказала: "Ну, этого и следовало ожидать. Ведь ты, Танесима-сан, такая легкомысленная и беспечная, совсем как ребёнок. Думаю, ты просто не готова к каким-либо отношениям."

Было обидно выслушивать в свой адрес такие слова, но и возразить было нечего. Тогда Попура-тян пообещала сама себе, что до своего совершеннолетия она непременно влюбится и тогда никто больше не сможет упрекнуть её в наивности и неопытности.

Но всё это было раньше, а теперь у неё просто не оставалось шанса. Разве это возможно - полюбит кого-нибудь всего лишь за две недели, хотя не могла сделать этого в течение 17 лет? Но тогда что же с ней будет? Неужели она состариться, так и не узнав, каково это – любить?

Перед глазами встала пугающая картина, на которой ничуть не прибавившая в росте, но зато поседевшая и слегка ссутулившаяся Попура со всей присущей ей энергией спешит на работу. По пути она сталкивается с добродушным старичком в очках и с тростью, в котором не без труда можно было бы разглядеть Катанаси-куна. "Ах, Танесима-сан! - скрипучим голосом говорит старичок, едва поспевая идти за ней. – Время вас совершенно не изменило! Вы остались всё тем же прелестным ребёнком, что и в момент нашей первой встречи!"

Морщинистое личико Танесимы озаряет беспечная улыбка, с которой она поворачивается к нему и говорит: "Да, с 12 лет я ничуть не изменилась!"

Такая безрадостная перспектива показалась Попуре-тян очень реалистичной.

Девушка откинулась на спину и жалобно всхлипнула. Ну почему жизнь так жестока? Это нечестно! К тому же, почему среди всех невысоких людей так не повезло именно ей? Ведь есть масса примеров серьёзных отношений среди тех, кто ничуть не выше её самой. Например, у Тайги из "ТораДоры". Или у Луизы из "Подручного Луизы-Нулизы". А у Хагуми из "Мёда и Клевера" и вовсе было два поклонника! У милейшей Виктории из "Gosick" пока есть только помощник, но ведь и так очевидно, во что выльются их отношения. У Отани из "Трогательного комплекса" была любовь до гроба плюс ещё две девушки и один трансвестит в придачу, у Хани из "Хост клуба" – толпа фанаток, у Эдварда из "Стального Алхимика" – подруга детства, даром что все трое – парни. Ни у кого из них не было недостатка во внимании противоположного пола. Так почему же с Попурой-тян всё происходит совершенно по-другому? В чём причина? Чем она так сильно отличается от них всех?.. Отличается… Отличает…

Танесима рывком села на кровать. Широко распахнутые глаза восхищённо блестели, щёки раскраснелись, губы растянулись в счастливой улыбке. Ну конечно! Конечно! Всё так очевидно и просто, как же она раньше этого не поняла? Она просто не такая, как они, вот и всё! Но если она станет вести себя так же, как и эти персонажи, то точно найдёт свою любовь! Иначе и быть не может, и доказательством тому служат сотни, нет, тысячи историй с непременно счастливым финалом!

- Отлично! – Попура-тян прямо на кровати вскочила на ноги и, вытянув перед собой игрушку, переполненная чувствами неимоверной радости и гордости, сказала. – С завтрашнего дня я стану совершенно новым человеком! И тогда всё у меня точно получится!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Глава 1, в которой Попура-тян много хмурится, вредничает и просто ведёт себя как типичная цундере.**_

**-1-**

Грозно сведя брови к переносице, слегка наклонившись вперёд и сжав руки в кулачки, Попура-тян быстро шла по улице. Прохожие удивлённо косились на девушку, с опаской уступали ей дорогу и перешёптывались ей в след. Танесима уже было обрадовалась собственной убедительной игре, но быстро спохватилась. Во-первых, отразившаяся на её лице радость была бы крайне несвойственна для выбранного типажа, а во-вторых… эмм… в общем, совершенно искренне радоваться сейчас было бы несколько проблематично.

Поначалу Попура-тян сомневалась, сможет ли она целый день оставаться мрачной и недружелюбной, совершенно забыв о своей обычной жизнерадостности. Но теперь это вовсе не казалось ей так уж сложно. Потому что затяжка на груди вовсе не располагала к бурному веселью.

Боже, и почему только цундере-героини все как одна плоские, словно доски? Попура-тян и не думала, что ей будет так сложно привыкнуть к утяжке, не говоря о том, насколько это было больно. Дышать приходилось осторожно, вдыхая совсем чуть-чуть и тут же выдыхая – сдавленная грудная клетка болезненно откликалась на любые изменения в своём положении.

Те славные дни, когда она могла дышать полной грудью, теперь казались Танесиме недостижимо далёкими и самыми чудесными во всей её жизни. Но если это поможет осуществить её мечту, она потерпит. Лишь бы был результат, а уж там она потерпит хоть и всю жизнь!..

- Всю жизнь,- всхлипнула Попура-тян и тут же об этом пожалела: от резкого движения туго обмотанная вокруг тела ткань врезалась в кожу ещё сильнее.

Тихонько постанывая, девушка остановилась перед входом в Вагнарию. За собственными размышлениями она не сразу заметила, что уже дошла до места своей работы. Глубоко (ну, насколько это вообще было возможно в данной ситуации) вздохнув, Танесима слегка поправила растрепавшиеся распущенные волосы, нахмурилась и вошла внутрь.

**-2-**

Для Таканаси день не задался с самого утра. Сначала пришлось улаживать разразившийся дома скандал, устроенный Кадзуэ, которая обвинила Кодзуэ в нахлебничестве. К слову, не то чтобы Таканаси был с ней не согласен, да и влезать в спор ему совершенно не хотелось, но когда повисшая на нём Кодзуэ прямо на ухо начала пронзительно выть о своей нелёгкой доле, поневоле пришлось вмешаться. Затем по дороге на работу ему повезло нарваться на какую-то невероятно огромную и злую собаку, поэтому остаток пути он провёл в бегах, преследуемый отчаянно лающим и клацающим зубами псом, то и дело пытавшимся отцапать от него кусочек побольше. Но, разумеется, самая главная опасность поджидала его в Вагнарии. Не успел он прейти и порога комнаты для персонала, как по ушам точно ультразвуком резануло грозным визгом "Кьяааа!" и несущийся к нему на третьей космической скорости кулак пришёл в неминуемое столкновение с его челюстью. Что было дальше, Таканаси вспоминал с трудом. Кажется, перед глазами пролетела вся его жизнь. Впрочем, это могла быть вовсе и не его жизнь, а просто кошмарное видение, вызванное больным сознанием – ничего удивительного после такого-то удара по голове. По крайней мере, Таканаси искренне на это надеялся, пока старался отодрать себя от стенки, в которую впечатался несколько минут назад.

В довершении всего Ямада опять умудрилась что-то разбить, и, пока она вот уже 20 минут как ходила за метёлкой и совком, Таканаси скрипя сердцем решил, что убрать осколки самому будет и проще, и эффективнее. Честно говоря, последнее вовсе не было большой проблемой, но в свете предшествующих событий даже такой пустяк выводил Соту из себя.

Впрочем, он уже давно свыкся с тем дурдомом, что ежедневно творился в Вагнарии. Да и как не свыкнуться, если бок о бок рядом с тобой работает, без сомнения, самое чудесное создание, какое только видел белый свет.

При мыслях о Танесиме-сан Таканаси заметно повеселел и даже ноющая боль после удара Инами-сан как будто бы совершенно прекратилась.

О, Танесима-сан! Луч света в тёмном царстве! Сота восхищался этой девушкой, практически боготворил её. В его представлении она была воплощением идеального человека. Такая добрая, отзывчивая, наивная, милая и, самое главное, маленькая. Сота считал, что ей самое место в каком-нибудь известном музее, где бы её хранили как ценную реликвию и показывали всем страждущим, дабы приобщить их к истинно прекрасному. Да, именно такой он видел судьбу, достойную его дражайшей Танесимы-сан. Мирские дела и суеты – это не для неё. Роль бесценного экспоната подходила ей куда больше.

Радужные размышления Таканаси прервало радостное пиликанье входной двери. С горящим взглядом Сота обернулся на звук, ожидая увидеть предмет своих недавних дум, и осёкся. На пороге стоял ребёнок, хмуро взирая на парня. Поначалу немного растерявшись от неожиданного визита – всё-таки час открытия ресторана ещё не настал – Таканаси быстро исправился и, улыбнувшись, поприветствовал раннего посетителя:

- Добро пожаловать в Вагнарию! К сожалению, вы зашли несколько раньше, чем наш ресторан начинает работать, но если вы согласны подождать, то я с радостью обслужу… - закончит Сота не успел, потому что странная девочка близко подошла к нему и, глядя на него из под скептически выгнутых бровей, бесцеремонно перебила:

- Доброе утро, Катанаси-кун.

Несколько секунд Сато просто стоял, бессмысленно уставившись на ребёнка перед ним. В голове было совершенно пусто, и только где-то на самых дальних задворках сознания пронеслась мысль, что ему просто послышалось. Из ступора его вывел недовольный голос всё той же девочки, которая, насупившись ещё больше, подошла к нему вплотную:

- Ты что, оглох? Я сказала, доброе утро, Катанаси-кун! Может быть ты всё-таки окажешь такую честь и поздороваешься со своим семпаем?

- Та-танес-с-сима-а-сан? – разум упорно отказывался признавать очевидное. Но ведь это просто не может быть его семпай! Таканаси никогда не видел у неё такого лица. Да и голос у неё был мелодичнее, ласковее. И, во имя всего святого, куда делась её грудь? Нет, это просто не может быть она!.. Но ведь никто больше не называет его так. К тому же, несмотря на все изменения, он узнавал её карие глаза, каштановые волосы и… рост. Да, ровно до ключиц. Сомнений быть не могло: стоявший перед ним ребёнок – действительно Танесима-сан.

- О, наконец-то на тебя снизошло озарение! – возведя глаза к потолку, произнесла девушка. – А теперь, будь так добр, не стой как пень, ты мешаешь мне пройти.

А ведь ему казалось, что всё самое страшное уже позади, ан нет. Беда пришла откуда не ждали, и теперь Таканаси тщетно пытался вспомнить, чем он так сильно прогневал небеса, что они послали ему столь жестокую кару.

- Танесима-сан? – голосок Ямады прервал грозящую затянуться тишину. – Это вы? А где ваша грудь?

Лицо Танесимы-сан вспыхнуло точно маков цвет, и Таканаси снова увидел перед собой всё того же обожаемого им семпая.

- За-замолчи! – никто на свете не мог сказать это так же мило и сердито одновременно. На сердце у Соты стало по-прежнему спокойно и светло и он с радостью подумал: "Нет, Танесима-сан может вести себя решительно любым образом и всё равно будет восхитительна. Главное, пусть остаётся по-прежнему милой. И низкой."

**-3-**

Сато был на грани того, чтобы кого-нибудь убить. Именно в это состояние его всегда приводил очередной разговор с Тодороки. Точнее, назвать это разговором было сложно, ибо вещала одна лишь Ячио, и более точным стало бы определение монолога. Например, сегодня Тодороки делилась своими рассуждениями о превратностях любви. О том, как тяжело любить, когда твои чувства попросту не замечают. Во время того, как девушка с надрывом изливала ему личные переживания, Дзюн разрывался между желанием придушить её быстро и безболезненно и желанием придушить её постепенно, смакуя каждый момент и припоминая ей всё былое.

Вся несправедливость мира заключалась именно в том, что он, Сато Дзюн, влюбился в, без сомнения, самую беспросветную и безнадёжную девушку на всей планете Земля, а то и во всей галактике. Впрочем, он сам тоже хорош. Ведь в том, что у них с Тодороки не было отношений и близко напоминающих романтические, есть и его несомненная вина. Да и что он сделал, для того чтобы они возникли? Ровным счётом ничего. Рядом с ней он всегда вёл себя точно истукан и будь Тодороки чуть менее общительной, они бы в день и парой слов не перекидывались. Выходит, ему стоило быть благодарным и почитать за великую радость то, что она была такой открытой и искренней с ним. Но он не был ни благодарен, ни счастлив. Нет, ему были нужны не только её присутствие и разговоры, но и вся Ячио целиком. От макушки до пяток, от сердца до самой последней мысли в её голове. Он хотел, чтобы она принадлежала только ему, и ничего не мог для этого сделать. Потому что боялся. Боялся, что она отвернётся от него, когда узнает о его чувствах. Самое страшное, Сато понимал – так оно и будет. Он бы мог попытаться, попробовать открыться ей, но заранее знал, что всё это тщетно. В конце концов, он прекрасно помнил, чем дело закончилось в прошлый раз. Чего он добился в итоге, так это того, что Тодороки стала испуганно шарахаться от него и всячески избегать встреч с ним. Пришлось давать задний ход и худо-бедно возвращать всё на прежние места.

С тех пор он больше ничего не предпринимал, потому что предпринять что-нибудь казалось невозможно. Но и бездействовать тоже больше не было сил. И вот так, совершенно запутавшись и в себе, и в той ситуации, в которой он оказался, Сато медленно, но верно сходил с ума. После общения с Тодороки ему всё чаще хотелось кого-нибудь серьёзно покалечить. И потому раз за разом он вновь отправлялся к Танесиме. Нет, не для того, чтобы всыпать ей хорошенько, до этого он ещё не дошёл. Всё дело в том, что она была единственным человеком, на которого у Сато просто не поднималась рука. Ну, может и не единственным, ведь была же ещё Инами-сан, но с ней совершенно другая история. Между тем Танесима со своей детской непосредственностью вызывала у него самые тёплые чувства. И хотя Сато никогда в жизни бы в этом не признался, но постепенно он стал воспринимать девушку как младшую сестрёнку. Он даже по-свойски заботился о ней. Впрочем, будучи порядочным старшим братом, Дзюн не упускал ни единой возможности подразнить Танесиму. А уж отыграться на ней за собственные неудачи он и вовсе считал своей прямой обязанностью. В конце концов, только так он мог придти в себя после очередной задушевной истории Тодороки.

Вот и сейчас перед Сато стояла серьёзная задача: найти Танесиму. Время было не ранним, так что она наверняка уже пришла. Но прежде чем парень успел осуществить свой замысел, судьба столкнула его с Ямадой. Весь вид девушки так и говорил: "Я такое знаю – ушам своим не поверишь!" Без лишних вступлений она с порога накинулась на Дзюна:

- А, Сато-сан, вы уже видели Танесиму-сан?

- Нет, но как раз занят её поисками.

Лицо Ямады стало ещё более довольным и она, в предвкушении потирая ладошки, скороговоркой затараторила:

- О-о-о, не советую сегодня с ней сталкиваться! Танесима-сан сегодня совершенно не в духе. Она уже успела повздорить с Таканаси-куном и нагрубить мне. Наверное, у неё какие-то проблемы, раз она срывает злобу на окружающих. А ещё, - тут Ямада перешла на заговорческий шёпот, - у Танесимы-сан исчезла грудь. Как думаете, Сато-сан, может быть, она раньше подкладывала вату? – не дождавшись ответа, она повысила голос и продолжила назидательным тоном. – В общем, я бы посоветовала вам в целях безопасности держаться от неё подальше!

- Спасибо, учту, - сухо сказал Дзюн, обходя девушку.

Танесима – вселенское зло? Ну-ну. Что дальше? Нападение на землю маленьких зелёных человечков, использующих людей для опытов? Вот если бы Ямада сказала, что они сделали ей лоботомию, он бы, пожалуй, поверил.

Дальнейшие размышления он прервал входя в зал, где первым делом наткнулся на Соту. Вид у него был самый что ни на есть радостный, что совершенно исключало вероятность ссоры с Попурой.

- Таканаси, - позвал парня Сато, - не видел Танесиму?

- Видел, - Сота, светясь от счастья, кивнул, - она протирает столы вон там, - он повёл головой в сторону местонахождения девушки. – Её почти не заметно из-за перегородки между столиками, ведь она такая маленькая и миленькая!

Не став ввязываться в полемику о том, как последнее названное качество Танесимы связано с тем, что её не видно, Сато прошествовал к указанному месту. Но прежде чем он успел до него дойти, в него на всех парах что-то налетело. Опустив голову, Дзюн наткнулся на полный негодования взгляд, адресованный ему поразительно знакомой на вид маленькой девочкой, усердно потирающей ушибленную макушку.

- Смотри куда идёшь, дурень, - огрызнулся ребёнок, и у Сато полезли на лоб глаза.

Между тем девочка постаралась продолжить свой путь, но парень быстро пришёл в себя и, поймав её за ворот, резко развернул за плечо лицом к себе. Она постаралась вырваться, но попытка изначально была обречена на провал, а потому ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как послать ему хмурый взгляд. Это дало Сато время рассмотреть её целиком, после чего у него не осталось ни единого сомнения насчёт того, кто перед ним стоит.

- Танесима? – его интонация была скорее утвердительной, чем вопросительной. – Какого чёрта?

- Отпусти! – она снова постаралась высвободиться из под его руки, которая железной хваткой сжимала её предплечье, и снова безрезультатно.

- Ещё чего. Сначала ты мне всё объяснишь.

- И не подумаю! – девушка упрямо вздёрнула голову.

- О, я тебе обещаю, что ты не только подумаешь, но и сделаешь так, как я велел.

Упрямство на лице Танесимы сменилось паникой, она отчаянно замотала головой. Недоумение и недоверие Сато постепенно сменились обычным любопытством. Он собирался усилить напор, но в дело влезла так не к стати появившаяся Кёко:

- Эй, Сато, оставь Танесиму в покое и живо марш на кухню. Еда сама собой не приготовится, а в одиночку Сома не справляется.

Секунду поколебавшись, стоит ли беспрекословно выполнять приказ шефа, Сато с досадой выпустил Танесиму, и та пулей вылетела в комнату для персонала. Проводив девушку мрачным взглядом, Дзюн мысленно пообещал ей вернуться к прерванному разговору.

**-4-**

- Ваш заказ. Простите за ожидание, - выставляя тарелки на стол, сказала Попура-тян.

- Благодарю, - за себя и своего друга ответил симпатичный брюнет, одарив девушку лучезарной улыбкой.

Танесима, хоть и без особого энтузиазма, улыбнулась в ответ и уже собиралась идти, как тут парень слегка склонился к ней и протянул сложенную пополам салфетку.

- Эмм, не сочтите за дерзость, но я бы очень хотел продолжить наше знакомство. Здесь мой номер телефона – звоните, буду очень рад.

Танесима, слегка удивившись, кивнула головой и приняла бумажку, после чего удалилась.

План летел коту под хвост. Вот уже третий человек желал с ней познакомиться, а она и понятия не имела, что ей делать.

Возможно, из-за того, что ей приходилось грубить своим друзьям или из-за того, что она весь день проходила букой, а может и из-за затяжки, которая с каждым часом становилась всё более невыносимой пыткой, но настроение Танесимы упало ниже плинтуса. К тому же не так она себе представляла эту первую и самую важную встречу. Она должна была случайно встретиться с ним взглядом и больше его не отвести. Сердце бы замерло на секунду, чтобы тут же ускорить свой ритм, голову охватило лёгкое кружение, а в животе запорхали бабочки. Ах да, было бы совсем не лишним, играй на заднем плане какая-нибудь приятная песня о любви.

Попуре-тян хотелось, чтобы отношения сразу же захватили её и не отпускали ни на минуту, чтобы они перевернули весь её мир. Но ничего подобного не случалось, и это очень её расстраивало. Что толку от знакомств, если сейчас они ей совершенно не интересны? Девушке некогда было ждать, пока они разовьются во что-то серьёзное, всё должно было произойти мгновенно: БАЦ, и она, точно по мановению волшебной палочки, уже счастливая влюблённая.

Может она не достаточно хорошо играет роль цундере? Но ведь перед клиентами волей-неволей приходится вести себя сдержаннее и вежливее, чем того требует типаж.

Танесима понуро подошла к стойке, на которую выставлялись готовые заказы, и взяла несколько блюд. Её рабочая смена скоро подходила к концу и это немного приободрило упавшую духом Попуру-тян. Она жутко устала от этого дня и ей не терпелось поскорее уйти домой, где она наконец-то сможет расслабиться. А ещё дома можно было не бояться того, что её поймает Сато-сан и заставит всё рассказать.

При одной только этой мысли девушку передёрнуло. Меньше всего на свете она хотела бы посвящать в свой план именно его. О, она уже видела его реакцию на её рассказ! Танесима отчётливо представляла, как Сато-сан, запрокинув голову, заходится в громогласном хохоте, как хлопает её по голове, сквозь смех говоря, какое же она неразумное дитя и какая же глупость вся её идея. Нет, он бы ни за что не понял. Да и кто бы мог это сделать? Даже Махиру-тян, единственная, с кем Танесима поделилась своими переживаниями (ведь у каждой цундере есть близкая подруга, которой можно всё-всё доверить, поэтому говорить о выходе из образа не приходится, так?), и та лишь удивилась и смутилась, но ничего толкового ей не сказала. Так чего же ждать от Сато-сана, особенно вспоминая все его прежние насмешки? Уж точно ничего хорошего.

Поэтому, обслужив клиента, Попура-тян решила закончить пораньше и покинуть Вагнарию до того, как её могут подстеречь перед самым уходом. Во всю прыть она припустила к организованной самими девушками крохотной раздевалке, параллельно служащей чуланом для хозяйственных принадлежностей. Но едва она ступила на порог отделявшей её от заветной цели комнаты, в которой обыкновенно проходил обеденный перерыв, как ноги будто бы приросли к полу.

Оперевшись обеими руками на стол и чуть насмешливо глядя ей в лицо, прямо напротив застывшей на входе девушки стоял Сато-сан.

-Ну заходи-заходи. Я тебя уже давно жду.

**-5-**

Следить за ней было забавно до чёртиков. Даже несмотря на то, что Дзюн предвидел не только её поведение, но и реакцию, наблюдение за изменениями лица Танесимы изрядно его веселило. А ведь она наверняка была уверена, что, уходя домой пораньше, может избежать встречи с ним. Но для Сато ничего не стоило просчитать наперёд ход её мыслей, словно бы они были написаны у неё на лбу. Вот, например, сейчас она постарается от него убежать, хотя толку-то?

Но тут Сато ошибался. Вместо того чтобы вполне ожидаемо попробовать скрыться, Попура сердито нахмурилась и, не глядя, быстро схватила стоящую сбоку от неё метёлку.

- Не приближайтесь, Сато-сан, - угрожающе начала девушка, - иначе я не побоюсь воспользоваться этой… эмм… - только тут Танесима увидела, что за грозное оружие она сжимает в руках, и это открытие заметно согнало с неё спесь.

"Ну что за детский сад," – с тоской подумал Дзюн, собираясь было подойти к Попуре, но тут она резко расставила ноги шире плеч, напряглась всем телом, замахнулась и сделала стремительный выпад, а уже в следующую секунду прямиком на Сато летела метла.

От неожиданности парень даже не сразу понял сути происходящего и от удара его спасли только собственные рефлексы. По инерции поймав приближающийся к нему предмет, Дзюн тупо уставился на него, в то время как Танесима резво проскочила мимо него прямиком в чулан.

Она что, издевается?

Сато со злостью отшвырнул многострадальную метёлку и ринулся за девушкой. Но стоило ему миновать порог чулана, как он с разбегу налетел на стоящую посреди крохотной комнатушки пластиковую коробку с моющими средствами. В попытке сохранить равновесие, Дзюн машинально ухватился за пирамиду из картонных ящиков, и та с радостью опрокинулась вместе с ним, погребая его под целым ворохом вывалившихся тряпок.

Это было последней каплей. Резким рывком Сато вскочил на ноги, как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как Танесима, чудом исхитрившаяся проскочить мимо него, выскочила из чулана. Сквозь стиснутые зубы Сато глухо зарычал и кинулся за девушкой, в два счёта преодолев разделяющее их расстояние. Крепко схватив Попуру за локоть, он рванул её на себя. Танесима вскрикнула и непроизвольно вскинула руки. На пол полетели те её немногочисленные вещи, которые она успела забрать из раздевалки. Дзюн приткнул девушку спиной к столу, уперевшись ладонями в столешницу по обе стороны от Попуры, и навис над ней.

Танесима дрожала, в её глазах читался неподдельный страх, а гулкий стук бешено колотящегося сердца эхом раздавался в ушах. Это мигом охладило пыл Сато и даже вызвало небольшой укол совести. Решив ослабить напор, он слегка отстранился. В таком положении Попура при всём желании никуда бы не делась, так что можно было дать ей время успокоиться и придти в себя. Что Дзюн и сделал. И совершенно напрасно.

Потому что уже в следующую минуту, девушка, какое-то мгновение назад выглядевшая невинной жертвой, хитро прищурилась и… исчезла. Именно так показалось Сато, который только и увидел, как взметнулись вверх её каштановые волосы, а сама она точно провалилась сквозь землю. Только в следующую секунду Дзюн догадался опустить взгляд вниз, наткнувшись им на миниатюрную ножку Танесимы, в тот же миг скрывшуюся под столом. Недолго думая, Сато присел на корточки и пополз следом за Попурой. Однако тут у девушки обнаружилось неоспоримое преимущество: низкий рост. В то время как Дзюн подпирал спиной столешницу, что заметно ограничивало его передвижения, Танесима совершенно беспрепятственно шустро перебирала руками и ногами. Впрочем, серьёзной проблемой это не стало. Сато было достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы ухватить беглянку за лодыжку, что он тут же не преминул сделать. Слегка потянув её на себя, он увидел, как потерявшая равновесие Танесима повалилась на живот. Она болезненно застонала и, перевернувшись на бок, сжалась в комочек, зажмурив глаза и прикусив губу. Сато нахмурился. Он был уверен, что Попура ушиблась совсем не серьёзно, но её реакция говорила об обратном. Что же с ней такое? Головой она приземлилась на руки, значит не подходит. Упасть на живот, конечно, ничего приятного, но здесь была вовсе не та высота, чтобы он заболел настолько сильно. Что ещё оставалось? Грудь? Собственным опытом по этому вопросу Дзюн поделиться не мог, но всё-таки сомневался, что подобное падение могло вызвать такие ощущения.

Хотя минуточку. Сегодня ведь Танесима пришла плоская, точно доска, хотя раньше подобного за ней не замечалось. Вариант Ямады касательно ваты был моментально отвергнут. По долгу братской службы Сато пару раз приходилось потискать Попуру, так что он совершенно точно мог сказать – никакой ваты не было и в помине. Значит, оставалось только один вариант.

- Ты утянула грудь? – голос Сато звучал вполне строго, хотя не то чтобы данная тема давалась ему особенно легко.

Танесима вздрогнула и распахнула глаза. Возмущение и негодование, которые он прочитал в устремлённом на него взгляде, очевидно, заставили её забыть об отголосках боли.

- Это не твоё дело, - сердито сказала она. – И вообще, как можно говорить на подобные темы с девушкой!.. – она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но её бесцеремонно прервал Сато.

- Танесима, ты настоящая дура! Как ты вообще до этого додумалась? Ты хоть знаешь, как вредно перетягивать сосуды? Ты будущая мать, тебе ни в коем случае нельзя делать ничего подобного? А что творишь ты? Захотела осложнений?

Честно говоря, Сато понятия не имел о том, о чём говорил. Но если Танесиме больно, то ничего хорошего в этом точно нет, а значит надо убедить её воздержаться от подобного финта ушами в будущем. К счастью для Дзюна, по данному вопросу Попура была просвещена не больше самого парня, так что его рассерженного вида и убеждённого тона вполне хватило.

- Я не знала, - растеряно пробормотала девушка.

- Я бы удивился другому ответу, - буркнул Сато. – Ладно, сейчас не до того. Надо скорее снять с тебя утяжку.

- Что? – от неожиданности Попура даже села, выпятив круглые глаза на парня. – Нет, Сато-сан, вы не можете это сделать! Вы всё-таки мужчина и… и без ножниц здесь никак не обойтись!..

Дзюн даже не стал её слушать и, без лишних разговоров развернув девушку к себе спиной, приподнял её кофту.

Танесима взвизгнула и Сато устало вздохнул:

- Успокойся, я только помогу тебе разорвать один из бинтов, а дальше справишься сама. И да, конечно, я отвернусь и не буду на тебя смотреть. И нет, даже подглядывать я не собираюсь. Обещаю, - ответил он на невысказанные, но так и напрашивающихся вопросах Попуры.

Девушка секунду поколебалась, но всё же кивнула ему в ответ.

Сато ухватился за ленту, плотно обмотанную вокруг грудной клетки девушки, и с силой потянул в разные стороны. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани и в его руках вместо одной оказались уже две полоски.

Дальнейшее он, как и обещал, доверил Танесиме, а сам отполз недалеко от неё и отвернулся. Дело у Попуры, похоже, пошло хорошо: он слышал, как тихонько шуршала торопливо разматываемая девушкой лента. Иногда до него доносились её облегчённые вздохи, которые раз за разом становились всё свободнее и шумнее. Наконец шебуршение за его спиной прекратилось, и Сато, для верности выждав ещё пару секунд, повернул голову.

"СЧАСТЬЕ!" – огромными буквами красовалось на лбу у Танесимы. Зажмурив глаза от удовольствия широко улыбаясь, она блаженно потянулась.

- УВААХ! – Попура набрала в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха и тут же выдохнула. – Это лучшее, что случилось со мной за день! Как будто заново родилась! Спасибо вам за помощь, Сато-сан!

- Рад стараться. А теперь поведай мне, зачем же ты всё это устроила?

На Танесиму точно вылили ведро холодной воды. Она уставилась на парня почти что с суеверным ужасом, губы с застывшей на них улыбкой скривились в безумной усмешке.

- А-а, ч-что?.. Н-не поним-маю, о чем вы..

- Не юли, это совершенно бесполезно. У тебя всё на лице написано, - скучающим тоном произнёс Сато.

Танесима растерянно потупилась. Похоже, она совершенно не представляла, что ей теперь делать.

"Хотя бы не убегает как раньше – и на том спасибо. Теперь главное её не спугнуть."

- Танесима, - как можно мягче постарался позвать девушку Сато, - что тебя беспокоит? Можешь не волноваться, я никому ничего не расскажу.

- Дело не в этом, - она тряхнула головой, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляд от пола. – Я не хочу, чтобы… Сато-сан, вы будете… смеяться…

Попура закончила фразу еле слышным шёпотом, но Дзюн всё-таки понял.

- Не буду.

- А? – девушка подняла голову, удивлённо взглянув на Сато.

- Я обещаю, что не стану смеяться, - Дзюн был очень серьёзен, говоря эти слова, хотя и подозревал, что обещает раньше времени.

Танесима во все глаза смотрела парню в лицо, внимательно изучая его.

- Ладно, - наконец-то сдалась она, - но это будет длинная история.

**-6-**

История оказалась не столько длинной, сколько сумбурной. Рассказчик из Танесимы получился весьма посредственный - от волнения смущённая девушка то мялась, запинаясь через слово, то тараторила на манер пулемётной очереди, то скакала с пятого на десятое, то сбивалась, путаясь в собственных мыслях и напрочь забывая, что хотела сказать. В итоге Сато пришлось не раз уточнять тот или иной момент в её повествовании, переспрашивать и напоминать, на чём она остановилась. Не удивительно, что под конец и у рассказчика, и у слушателя шла кругом голова: Танесима выбивалась из сил, тщетно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова и связать рассказ воедино, а Сато устал по крупицам вылавливать нужную информацию и выстраивать его в логическую цепочку.

- Вот, теперь вы знаете всё, - переводя дыхание, подвела итог Попура.

- Всё, что я узнал, сводится к тому, что слушать тебя так же легко, как и понять женскую логику, - её полный негодования взгляд и возмущённое сопение ничуть не поколебали Дзюна. – Так ты считаешь, из-за того, что ты никогда не любила, к тебе относятся как к ребёнку? А ты не задумывалась, что путаешь причину и следствие? Что ты не влюблялась из-за собственного детского поведения, а не наоборот?

- Это не важно, - с досадой махнула рукой Попурой. – Главной, что ничегошеньки не успеваю сделать до дня рождения, - она понуро свесила голову и шмыгнула носом.

- Твоя цель больше напоминает навязчивую идею. Тебе самой не кажется странным пытаться уместить поиски любви в какие-то временные рамки? Так ведь и ошибиться ничего не стоит, особенно тебе…

- Того помоги мне! – отчаянно вскрикнула Танесима, так резко вскинув голову, что Сато даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Ведь вы в этом разбираетесь и наверняка знаете всё-всё о настоящих чувствах! Пожалуйста, научите этому и меня! Я очень хочу полюбить, но, к сожалению, совершенно не разбираюсь в отношениях! Но вы, Сато-сан, можете подсказать и посоветовать мне, как лучше себя вести. У вас ведь богатый личный опыт, так? Умоляю, вы моя последняя надежда!

"Богатый личный опыт" мгновенно отозвался тупой ноющей болью в груди, словно кто-то старательно ковырялся в ней пластиковой ложкой. Однако Танесима глядела на него с такой пронзительной мольбой в глазах, а навернувшиеся слёзы так опасно блестели, грозя разразиться настоящей бурей, что Дзюн просто не почувствовал в себе сил отказать девушке.

Эх, гари всё синим пламенем!

- Ну ладно, - Сато прикрыл глаза, мысленно прикидывая, какой шквал проблем только что взвалил на собственные плечи.

- УРРАА! – в порыве чувств Танесима бросилась на шею парню. Опешивший Дзюн повалился на пол, увлекая за собой прильнувшую к нему девушку. Впрочем, её это ничуть не смутило, и она лишь прижалась крепче. – Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо! Сато-сан, вы лучше всех! Я обещаю, что буду стараться изо всех сил и ни за что вас не подведу!

- Чувствую себя учителем начальных классов, - тихо хмыкнул Дзюн.

Он лежал на полу, вперив взгляд в нависшую над ним столешницу, слышал радостное сопение уткнувшейся носом в его грудь Танесимы, которой он только что дал какое-то совершенно невразумительное обещание, думал, в каком глупом положении сейчас находится и чувствовал, как уголки губ сами собой растягиваются в безмятежную улыбку.


End file.
